reading cullen style
by bellavamp9
Summary: The cullens read the twilight books with bella and maybe jacob and charlie. their love will be tested and when all else fails they turn to a book. Reviews are loved but not required for me to update and the 1st chpt is short but they will get very long so please just give it a chance please. S.M owns all twilight charecters just in case i forget to mention it in my chapters.
1. Chapter 1

reading Cullen style.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the storys charecters nor do I want any copy write to happen I will be copying what happens in the book but changing certain things a little. **

"Hey, Edward did you order these books?" Alice asked me as I walked in the door; all the while, she placed the books on the coffee table.

"No, I have not ordered any books for a long time Alice, what are the names of the books?"

"Twilight, New moon, eclipse and Breaking Dawn."

"Such a peculiar set of books, is there a note?"

"Oh yeah but I could not open it maybe you can Edward."  
She handed me the note and I tried to open it yet it was no use and try after try I was getting for frustrated. Then I turned it over to see the words "for the mate to open

So I grabed the books and the note and ran upstairs to my room to ponder what the phrase ment.

I had no mate so my mate could not open the note for me to read, maybe its for both of us. And when I looked at the package the name "Bella Swan was there," she's the police chiefs daughter, nan she cant me my mate I thought. But then I rationalized it and thought yes, yes she could and would be my mate.

i stood in the same instant giddy with exictment for the frist time, of a new day.

**Hey Guys this is my new story I know this chapter was short but the next will be much longer because he will go through the day and meet bella and all that. Reviews are appreciated and loved but are not required. Also check out my Other story "The Loins" and one closely like it "my mate, my love."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the storys charecters nor do I want any copy write to happen I will be copying what happens in the book but changing certain things a little. **

I had never been more giddy in my life, or well I should say my existence to go to school. I hoped that today was going to be the day that the love of my life, my mate came to me. And as I got into my car I could barly contain my exitment and jasper decided to go with Rosalien today, leaving me to my thoughts.  
I wonder if she would like the things that I liked, like fast cars, music and just time to ourselves. Minutes later as I pulled in I heard a roaring that sounded like a lion being killed that the beautiful purr of my Volvo. I felt kinda bad for the poor sap who got that thing but again nothing could deture my good mood. When I got out of my car I locked it and turn around only to lock eyes with the most beautiful creature on this god green earth. I felt this sudden need to be near her but just as I was about to close the gap between us the bell rang and hung my head and walked to class hoping I would see her in any class later. If not I could wo the clerk at the counter into getting me the same exact secdual if that's what it toke to be with her, to get her to love me I would do it in a human heart beat.

**Frist period. **  
I hate English, though I love to read I hate having to learn the same things over and over again. Plus I just don't get why people love romeo, I personly did not get it. As time went by I began bouncing my knee and the teacher noticed.  
"Mr. Cullen why so anctious to learn about Shakespear or is It something else?"

"nothing sir just keeping my self buissy since my work is done for the week." I said which wasn't a lie but the other kids seemed to think so.

"look at now it all Cullen he probably thinks hes so smart well I know the difference," Mike said and then continued " Have you seen the new girl and the way Cullen acted when he saw her, I swear they met before."

When the bell rang I ran out of class a little two fast to in order to get to my next class to see if she would be in that one. Just as I entered the math building I caught the most beautiful scent in the world. I stopped and looked around to see where my beautiful mate was and that is when I found her, she was walking out of the math building with her new book as well as her schedule sheet. I could not help it any more I had to talk to her.

"Hey what's your name". I said walking up to her.

**Hey Guys I know I said longer and it is but I needed a filler chapter to make the next one good sorry for the miss spellings I have no Beta for this story and I would hate to ask my beta for the lions to stop what she's doing she already has so much on her plate so it's all me. Again, I am really sorry for the short chapter again but I promise no less than 1000 words for the next one good compromise plus you get 2 chapters in one day look at that. Reviews are appreciated and loved but are not required. Also check out my Other story "The Loins" and one closely like it "my mate, my love."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Bella what's yours?"

"Edward Cullen, and may I say that I am very pleased to meet you."

She blushed a furious red and smiled at me. In turn, it made me smile to see her smile. I wish I could make her smile every day.

"Can I help you to your next class?" hoping shed say yes just so I could be around her longer.

"Uh…. Sure it's in the reading hall."

"No problem," I replied. And as we reached her classroom, I turned to let her go pass me but she stopped giving me my opportunity to ask. "Um… hey uh Bella do you think your dad would mind if you came over to my house this Friday I mean my parents will be there and all so I don't think there would be a problem."

"Oh yeah just let me ask my dad I am sure he would let me, he says I stay in the house too much, that I need to get out a little more but I don't mind being alone."

"Okay then I'll pick you up on Friday." I said more as a statement than a questions but I do not think she minded.

"Okay see you then." And just then the bell rang, I thought to myself, I can miss a day of math, I already know what the 'kids' are 'learning'. So I walked out to my car waiting for 3rd period and then lunch. When I got out, I pulled out her schedule and looked over it to see if we had any of the same classes.

Frist block: math

Second block: English

Third block: social study's

Lunch

Fourth block: biology

Fifth block: Gym

I felt so bad that Bella had to take gym, especially when she seemed so clumsy. We only had one block together which I did not mind but I would rather have every class with her. I would have to fix it when we got to know each other better.

After second and third block ended, it was lunchtime and I got out of my car and walked to the lunchroom. At the door, I met up with Bella much to her surprise and I smiled down at her, and for some ungodly reason she blushed.

"Hey Bella, how was English and social studies?"

"Good Edward, is it?"

"Yes Bella its Edward …" I paused to think for a minute and by the time I was about to talk to her she asked "where do you sit Edward, I don't have anywhere to go sit down?"

"Oh just come with me Bella and sit at my family's table."

"Your family, where are they?"

"Over here," I said while pulling Bella over to my family's table.

We sat down just as the rest of the family came into the lunch room, Alice with a huge smile, japer pained (nothing new there) Rose made as an old wet hen, and Emmett who was just like a kid in a semi adult body. Alice's smile was to big even for her so I decided to dwell into her mind. _'Not a chance Edward, you can't peek at this one, but you will absolutely love it.'_ What she thought confused me but I let it go, instead I looked to Bella to see if she was willing to talk.

"Hey Bella this is my family" I said as they came to the table with their own 'props', " the tiny pixy is Alice, the female blonde is Rose, don't worry about her, The big one is Emmett and last but not least the male blonde is my brother Jasper." She looked between the five of us clearly seeing a difference and I take it as a chance to speak in order to enlighten her. "Were all adopted Bella but we are actually really close."

"That's good I am happy you all have a loving family together." She replied.

The rest of lunch was very uneventful just full of simple questions and answers form everyone. And when the bell rang I stayed with Bella and walked with her to her locker to get her things and then to the classroom known as biology. She seemed surprised with the fact that I came into the classroom with her. As she walked across the path of the fan I got a face full of her scent, the sweetest scent in the world but surprisingly I was not thirsty at all in fact my mind drifted down a path that it never had before and I was reassured yet again that I had found my mate.

The rest of the day was uneventful and as school let out, I was forced to say goodbye to Bella, but thanking god that it was Thursday and we might get some time tomorrow at my place.

"Good bye Edward, I won't forget to ask my dad about tomorrow, but how will I let you know?" Bella inquired

"Oh here's my number Bella and don't worry I don't have a bed time so you can call when every you want I promise" I said chuckling at my own joke until I noticed that she was being quite observant, not that I minded but I was curious as to why but I dismissed it for a later time.

I quickly wrote down my number and gave it to her (321-vampire this is what is said no joke)

"Well good bye Bella I will talk to you later." I said but just as I finished she walked up to me, gave me a peck on the cheek, and walked inside leaving me on her porch gaping at a closed door. So, I got in my car and drove off for home but as I got into range of my ability, I wished I had not.

When I got in the house, I was attacked by my sister who was now hugging me with all her pixy like strength.

"Hey Alice what's new?" I said between laughs brought on by her silliness.

"Oh brother I am so excited I have a new sister, well oops I wasn't supposed to say that was I" she said as I looked at her bewildered

"Wait you mean Bella, Alice I just met her today I don't even know if she likes me enough to care."

"Non scence Edward she loves you, can't you see it?"

"Maybe Alice but we will see (and hope,)" I added under my breath.

"I heard that and brace yourself" her words puzzled me until I heard the unmistakable screech of rose as Alice got off me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen how dare you, you blatantly show a human we are different and then claim she's your mate?"

"I never claimed she was my mate Rose, what makes you think that?" I said in a too harsh tone. But she deserved it.

"Jasper can tell through your felling's that you have mated, and with a human no less, I mean I would be fine had it been one of us but a human, now we have to move again." She ranted until I grabbed her arm and said "Rose…. I …. Do not … care… she's… my … mate… and …. Nothing… will …. STOP me."  
At this, she backed down and I let go of her so I could go up to my room to await the call of my love.

Okay here you go I told you over 1000 words were your reward for good behavior. My next chapter should be a little short because it is just the phone conversation and Edward going and spying, well I should not say spying on Bella. I promise the "date" not the next chapter but the one after. Thanks to all those who are reading I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you would like to see in the future and all that but also tell me what you think I should work on . Love you lots.


	4. Chapter 4

**When I**got **to my room I began to wonder, what was taking her so long. As the silence filled the room thoughts began t fill my head with dread. Maybe she didn't want to come or she didn't like me as I liked her. Just then my phone rang shrill and demanding. "hello," I said. "oh hi this is Bella, is Edward there?". "Yeah this is me, so what did your father say about you coming over to my house tomorrow." " he said it would be fine but he would like to meet you before we leave tomorow.". "That is fine with me, what time should I come pick you up tomorow, if you want you can have dinner at my place or I can pick you up after you eat with your dad.". "Let's say about 7 that way I can eat and get read so my dad has plenty of time to get to know you is that alright?". "alright that is fine with me, see you then Bella.". "okay Edward.". And I hung up the phone as I began cleaning up my room so that it would look somewhat presentable for Bella's visit tomorow. A few hours later I just could not help my self any longer and I had to see her. Lept from my bed room down into the forest dolor below and took of to the cheif of polices house where my love lay sleeping in her bed. I jumped into the tree out side of her window and just stayed there watching her like the most engrosing movie. When she began to stir I kept from the tree ran home, all the while loving the whipping of the wind in my face. I hoped into. My car and drove off to meet Bella outside of her house. I stood on the passenger side and called out to her as she came out of her house and into the cool morning air. "how about I give you a ride this morning.". Okay **so **sorry guys for the wait you know how hectic the holidays can get schools about to start and my computer just broke so I will be doing all of the chapters the hard way. On my ipad. I will try to up date soon and make the chapters good write a review and tell me should Edward wait to let Bella find out what he is or should he tell her, you imput means a lot so give it to me and happy new yar everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

The date:

Hey guys soooooo sorry for the wait ive had no time at all and I still don't have a computer so sorry for the mistakes. Once again I do not and I repeat I do not own twilight or it's characters scenes etc... Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I waited patiently for Bella so that I could take her to school to day. When I looked up and saw her in her window looking down at me I was nearly blinded by her beauty. When she came down, she said goodbye to her father and came out of her house to me. I wasted no time and got over to her side to open the door for her. Walking back to my side I climed in and we set off to school chatting alittle bit her and there, I had a feeling the questions would be saved for later tonight. Once we got to school it seemed as if everyone's eyes were just trained to follow my car and the. Me and my beautiful mate on our way in to school.

"hey Bella uh I'm going to take you some where only of you want to go but i need to tell you something and none else can hear it."

"yeah sure Edward, is everything alright, where are we going?".

"oh you'll see it's a place I like to go when the weathers nice and just to think."

"alright let's go." Bella said in a finality tone.

At the edge of the woods that leads to the meadow

"Edward where are we going?" Bella asked me almost scared.

I felt the over wheeling need to comfort my mate so I walked over to her and pulled her close to me while I explained where we were going and the importance that she keep what I was going to tell her when we got the a secret.

"love, we are going to my meadow, our meadow if you see fit." "whenwe get there you must keep everything I tell you secret got me?".

After a moment she answered me.

"alright I promise." and her promise filled me with joy to know that my mate trusted me enough to follow me out into the woods.

"climb on". She looked at me skeptically and then figured that I was serious and she got on my back. To feel the wind in my hair, something I hadn't felt in days was nice. She nestled her head into the crook of my neck, and I chuckled at her humanis

In the meadow.

"oh wow Edward it's beautiful." Bella said to me as we came into the clearing.

"yeah it's where I go to think, no one else knows about this place not even my family."

I said as she got off of my back. She turned to me and asked "what is it that you needed to tell Edward".

"Well Bella, ... ... I don't know how to say this without you thinking that I'm some freak or crazy or something."

"Just tell me what it is, I'm sure I may have questions, as long as your willing to answer my questions I'm willing to listen." I felt a. Scence of pride in the fact that this beautiful, wonderful creature was my mate.

"Alright... Bella I'm, im a vamp... Vampire." I finally got out. She looked at me and I could tell she wanted to ask me something so I closed my mouth and let her get her outburst out of the way.

"Edward, If what your telling me is true, and I dont duoght you for a second but wouldn't you want my blood or something.". "No, no my beautiful mate, I wouldn't want your blood because we are mates and I as well as you are physically unable to hurt each other.". I said making her blush.

"Oh,... Edward what is a mate, and what does that mean for you and I.".

"well it means that well... We are destined to be together and a mate is um some one who loves some one very much and they..." she blushed and stopped me.

"alright Edward, I understand, i love you". My heart swelled at the sound of those words and I almost laid her out right then and there and I remembered, I have to bring her to my family.

"love I'm sorry to say but we need to get going but remember that you can never tell anyone.".

"of course love I won't let's go.". She said.

The Cullen's mansion

"mom I'm home" I called out

"oh hey hon, welcome home.". She said as she and carlisle came down the stairs.

"who is this son". Carilisle asked while reaching out to shake her hand.

"mom dad this is my mate."

I know I know shoot me I told you it be the date but ths works just as well. Please tell me if you like it. Ilove reviews and if you have any suggestions for later chapters I will take them into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys so sorry i will update thi weekend. i have had no time with essays, projects and three days of tests in each of my class periods have kept me from updating. for good be havior i am going to put up three chapters by sunday night. hope you alll enjoy them and so sorry again for thhe wait .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own twilight I just like to mess with the characters alittle.

Sorry for the wait I'm out of school now so within the next few hours you should get a few chapters for your wait. Again I am very sorry for the wait.

"Oh honey, were so happy for you, wait, she's human" Esme said to me and the last part to low for Bella to hear.

"thanks mom." I said the after in the same low tone "already taken care of, she knows." I took Bella up the stairs, and on our way up I gave her the tour of the Cullen mansion.

"Down this hall is carsiles study and their bedroom as well as rose and ems bedroom." I said as we came to the second floor and then I started again as we asendend to the third, "On this floor is our room if you wish and jazz and alices room." I pulled her close as we went down the hall to my room. We stoped in the door way, and I let Bella take in her new surroundings.

"Theres no bed." She said quietly. I internally cringed, forgetting completely that since we were mates we would need a bed.

"Sorry love I forgote that we would need one, one day I promise to get one in here as soon as possible" I said to her.

"No its alright, I mean a bed would be nice but I see why you would like to keep them far away from your mind right," she said with so much understanding in her voice that my knees went weak. As we walked in the room, Bella took in her surroundings and I heard her gasp as I saw what her eyes had found.

"What are these Edward, I mean I know their books, but what are they about?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to read them with me and there was this letter that came with it but you have to open it for me." I was sorry to be so frank but I didn't know anyother way to tell Bella.

"Okay, that would be nice wheres the note Edward I bet you are dieing to see what the letter says and who its from."

"Its right here Bella." I said as I gave her the unopenable note.

**The letter said: **

**To Edward and Bella. **

**I know this must be very confusing for you both but I assure you that all will be explained in time. **

**These four books contain your future. Before I continue, Edward you must promise Bella that you will**

** not leave when things get bad in the book. Remember that you can change what will happen in the **

**books. Just so you both know changing certain things in the book will not change the out comes of **

**your future. Now Bella I know this must be very,very confusing and slightly shocking for you, these**

** next four books will forever be your future. Let me tell you know you will get mad at Edward but I **

**need you to look at things from his percpective. **

**Please both of you read these books and come out of this experience for the better. After the frist book you may decide to read the book with the rest of the cullens. **

**Sincerely Bellavamp9 (no not really sincerely SM once again tell me what you guys think okay.) **

"Well that was quite the letter don't you think Edward." Bella asked me after the shock had wore off.

"Yeah, So…. Do you want to read the books with me and my family Bella."

"Yes Edward I will but I think its late and I need to get back to cook for Charlie I promised him spaggetti tonight. "

"Alright love, why don't I take you home, I introduce myself to your dad, then I can personaly ask if I could take you on another date tomorrow and then we can start reading the books together, sound nice?" I asked.

**Okay you guys heres this chaper you will get another tonight the creative flow just wont stop so I cant sleep. I will not update after wensday I need to get a filling and they have to give me a shot for it this will be my second one and last one but they hurt like heck so I wont update until I get to michagain in about two weeks sorry. But ill thry to get as many chapters in as possible it may be only like two or three chapters cause im working off the paperback copy of the book I have. Thanks again you guys and gals for reading. **


End file.
